


Pizza

by Creative_Zerox



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hijack Smut Week, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: Hiccup is hungry and sends out an ‘innocent tweet’. And gets an unexpected pizza delivery.





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual smut in this cause I'm not confident in writing it  
> Sorry

Hiccup sat up late, scrolling through his Twitter feed. Political updates, YouTuber’s promoting their newest videos, his friends making dumb tweets about random things. Boring, boring, sometimes funny, mostly boring.

He looks at the clock on his PC, 11:43pm. He’s had nothing to eat all day and he is starving, deciding on whether or not to order in, wait he had no money, guess that was out of the question. Making something? No, couldn’t do that, Hiccup is a terrible cook and unfortunately none of his housemates were home. So, on whim he decides to tweet out to his 39 followers, “I’d suck a dick for a pizza.” Feeling that his social media browsing was over for now, he moved on to writing up his final paper and watching the latest Rick and Morty episode.

 

An hour or so later, a starved and tired Hiccup hears a knock on the front door and repetitive ringing of the door bell. “Calm down! I’m coming!!” He quickly threw on a top and walked to the door in only that and his underwear. “Yes, what do you wa-” He was cut off by the sight of a half nude boy in the cold, holding a pizza box, “Can I come in? It’s freezing out here?” He doesn’t even wait for a response, he walks straight past the, reasonably shocked, boy into the living room. “So, can I get my payment now or later?” Pizza-boy winked and gave a smirk that, Hiccup assumed, he has used many a time at bars with other guys. There was an awkward silence before Hiccup shouted, “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!” Pizza-boy was taken aback, he quietly responded, “Your uhmm… Your tweet? ‘I’d suck a dick for a pizza’? Well…. I’ve got a pizza and…. Well…. A dick sooo….”

 

Another silence passed, a minute or so. Hiccup slowly reached for the pizza, opening the box slowly and taking a slice. “My name is Jack, by the way.” Hiccup nodded and he took another bite of the slice before saying through chews, “Eat first. Payment later. This is good pizza.” Pizza-boy, now known as Jack, grinned and laughed before he also grabbed a slice and was dragged away to a couch and was settling the box onto a table.

 

It seemed that the boy before Jack took his sweet time eating this pizza, either he was savouring the taste or doesn’t want to ‘pay’, which would very much make this entire trip fruitless, or should he say ‘meatless’. He had been following Hiccup on Twitter for the past few months, and watching him around campus. He isn’t a creep, or stalker, he just thinks that the boy is cute and that now was a good time to show his admiration because…. Reasons? Okay, he was slightly inebriated when he decided to do this but still he did want this to happen, he liked the boy and was __eventually__ going to let him know, it just happened that his little crush wanted pizza and would offer a very good payment for the doughy food.

 

Finishing the last slice, Hiccup sat back and closed his eyes in post-pizza bliss as Pizza-boy, Jack, perked up and spoke up for the first time in the last quarter hour, “So, my payment?” Hiccup opened his eyes and tilted his head over to Jack, and got up and knelt between his delivery boy’s legs as his belt was undone.

 

~~~~~~

 

“I’ll spare you the rest of the story, but yeah. That’s how we met.”  
  
Punzel’s eyes were akin to small dinner plates, while Meredith was giving a good impersonation of Edvard Much’s ‘The Scream’, and the rest of the group were a mixture of shock, confusion, and uncertainty of emotion. Sam was the first to speak up, and from his normally silent and innocent demeanour, he uttered, “I guess the pepperoni wasn’t the only meat Hiccup liked.”

The entire group burst into laughter and continued their idle chatter, until the pizza came and the jokes began.

 

Hiccup and Jack haven’t heard the end of those jokes.


End file.
